


1997 - An Unexpected Turn of Events

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chuck I love you you know that, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Strawberries, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED, Wow, also Gabe is back, and I do love Chuck but for this story I had to make him mean, and i wrote it, and thats where this gets its title, but here we are, cas is called Cas again, im sorry, just gotta read and find out, just normal strawberries, like hearing that it was ending gave me some real motivation to write this, obviously, oh right tags, the ending even took me by surprise, ummmm im not gonna do a ton of tags, yeah I'm being that way today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: September 17th, 1997Like the announcement from the boys, this was unexpected. I don't even know where the end came from.---Chapter 13 of the "September 17th" series; a story that takes place on Sept. 17, in different years. Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but to understand everything it's best to read from the beginning!





	1997 - An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another long chapter, that hopefully can help with the pain that the boy brought us yesterday. Also second update of the day, so I'm happy bout that.
> 
> \---
> 
> Also a little timestamp for you:  
> Castiel and Dean are in 11th grade  
> Castiel - 17  
> Dean - 17  
> Gabe - 24  
> Sam - 14
> 
> \---
> 
> Incase you haven't read previous chapters; This story takes place on September 17th, but each chapter takes place in a new year. (If it seems confusing, don't worry! It will make sense when you read)

_ September 17th, 1997 _

 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid.  _ Cas should have known better. His dad was bad enough when Cas was holed up in his room. How could he be stupid enough to tell his dad… tell his dad he was gay? How could he do that? He should have known better. It was day before his 18th birthday and thought it was time to tell his dad the truth.

Now he regretted it, standing outside in the cold september air in shorts and a tee. He hadn’t even had time to grab his shoes, he ran as fast as he could once his dad starting throwing things. Luckily, Chuck didn’t come out of the house. But he was screaming through the window. 

Cas hadn’t cried in a long time. Last time he cried was Dean’s confession, which was all happy tears, and Dean had continued to keep him happy. He hated crying but here he was.

All of a sudden, he felt two large arms wrap around him from behind. At first he tried to struggle away, worried it was some neighbor who had heard his father wanting to beat up the gay kid himself.

But he relaxed immediately once he heard who it was. “Hey, Cas. It’s okay. I got you. I’m here.” Cas turned around to bury his head in Dean’s hard chest. Dean held him there for a few minutes, letting him cry while telling him over and over it was okay. And even though Cas knew it wasn’t really okay, he knew he was safe.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas managed to say between his tears.

“Don’t ever thank me for being here, okay? I should have been here years ago.” Cas leaned in deeper, and he swore he felt Dean kiss and smell his hair. “But, what happened?”

Dean pulled away slightly so he could hear him, but Cas still couldn’t look him in the eye. “I-- I told my dad. About…” Cas started crying, but Dean just rubbed his back until the tears died down enough for him to talk. “About us, about how I want to…”

“To what?” Dean asked playfully.

“To marry you,” Cas whispered. Dean squeezed him once. And he could feel Dean’s goofy smile. “A--and how I’m… gay.” The tears overtook him again, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Dean held him tight, whispering sweet things in his ear he could barely hear over his crying, and rubbing his back.

“Let’s go inside to my house, warm up a bit.” Dean pulled back to see Cas’ reaction. “Would you like that?”

Cas gave a weak nod, not sure if he could trust his voice.

Dean wiped some of the tears away, but it was useless as more fell down. Dean rested his forehead against Cas’. He just wanted to make him feel better, but he had no idea how. From the side of his vision he saw Chuck staring out the window. Dean held onto Cas’ hips, pulling him closer. He leaned down and closed the gap between their lips. At the same time, he made sure to hold up the middle finger directed right at Chuck.

Dean pulled back after a few seconds, staring into the blue eyes he fell in love with so many years ago. He uselessly wiped more tears.

“Let’s go inside, Angel.” Cas smiled at the nickname, it had been a joke a while ago but somehow it stuck around. Dean grabbed his hands, leading him across the yard to the Winchester house.

Dean slowly opened the door, but it was no use as all the Winchesters were sitting on the couch waiting for them. Including their honorary uncle Bobby. Bobby didn’t know, well anything. He had met Cas a few times, brief hellos before the boys ran up to Dean’s room to do… “homework”. And even though John could have said something, John knew word would get around the junkyard and then town. And people weren’t as nice as the Winchesters. And John and Mary both thought Dean should be the one to tell Bobby.

Dean gave an awkward smile at them all, not letting go of Cas’ hand. Cas was a little more than self conscious in what he was wearing and moved to slightly hide behind Dean.

“Hey, Cas,” Sammy’s not-so-little-anymore-voice spoke up first. Cas gave him a small wave, wiping some tears off of his face. They had mainly stopped, but it wasn’t easy to just stop them after what happened.

Mary spoke next, “why don’t you two sit down and explain what happened?” She gave them a kind smile and Cas and Dean hesitantly made their way to sit on an open recliner.

Dean sat down first, and after a confused head tilt from Cas, he gestured for Cas to sit on his lap. Cas took a cautious glance around the room, at Bobby, before sitting down. He trusted Dean with anything and everything.

“Do anyone of ya idjits want to to enlighten things for me?” Bobby said in a gentle voice looking over to the boys. There was no anger in his voice, so Dean decided to wrap his arms around Cas’ shoulders.

“Bobby… this is my best friend,” Dean said, and Cas felt his warm breath on his neck and ear. “And he’s also my… boyfriend.” Once again, Cas could feel the goofy smile. “And I love him a lot.”

Bobby nodded slowly, then a smile spread over his face. “How long you been keepin’ this from me?”

“Well I’ve known Cas since I was five, and well we’ve been together since… well together  _ again _ since two years ago.”

“Well, Cas. Make sure this boy treats you right.” Bobby shot a look at Dean. “I’ll smack him upside the head if he doesn’t.” Dean’s laugh reverberated through Cas, and soon everyone was either laughing or smiling.

“Don’t worry, Bobby,” John said, with a big smile on his face. “Dean has loved this boy since he met him. And he’s mature enough now to accept it now.” John shot Dean a look. Dean just laughed it off, holding onto Cas a little tighter.

Mary spoke softly, scared to disrupt anything, “So, Cas. What happened? If you don’t mind telling us.” She gave him a gentle smile.

Cas took in a deep breath before saying, “I told my dad. And he kicked me out. I didn’t even have time to grab my stuff or anything. I don’t even know what I’m going to do or where I’m going to go. Gabe is so far away and--and…” and he was rambling. He took in another breath. And decided to stop talking.

Mary nodded in understanding, and had a silent conversation with John. The kind of conversation that only couples that have been together for years can do.

John turned back to the boys. “Cas, you can stay here. As long as you need.”

Dean fistpumped the air, and kissed Cas’ cheek. “Thank you so much dad!”

“Thank you, John. And Mary,” Cas said, and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Although he knew the Winchesters were good people, there was still doubt in his mind that they would let him stay.

“You’ll stay in Dean’s room. Door open,” John warned, but there was a glint to his eye that showed him that he wasn’t angry.

“Eww, Dad!” Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Cas laughed when Dean hid his red face behind him. “Don’t worry, John. I won’t get Dean pregnant,” Cas joked. Everyone in the room bursted out laughing.

“Why don’t you borrow some of Dean’s clothes and get warm,” Mary suggested. “Maybe let Gabe know what happened.”

Cas nodded, about to ask about his stuff when Bobby spoke up. “I’ll get the guys from the Automotive and we’ll go get your stuff tomorrow Cas.”

“T--thank you.” He could tell already that he really liked Bobby.

“No need to thank me. You’re family, and family looks out for each other.” Castiel smiled in gratitude. Since Gabe moved away, he felt like he didn’t have much of any family.

Dean pushed Cas gently, signaling they should get up now. Dean whispered in his ear as they got up, “He’s right you know, you’re family. Forever and always.” Cas smiled, holding onto Dean’s hand as they walked toward the stairs.

John stopped them, handing Dean the portable home phone. “Call Gabe.” Cas nodded, and then Dean moved to lead Cas to his room.

Once they arrived, Dean locked the door behind them. Cas shot him a look, “Didn’t your dad say to--”

“They won’t notice. Or really care.” Dean held his hands up and gave Cas an innocent look. “Besides, I want you to have some privacy from my family while you call Gabe.” Dean led Cas over to the bed, since it was clear he was too nervous and jittery still to do anything himself. Cas sat down and Dean handed the phone to him. “I’ll find you some warm clothes while you call.”

Cas watched as Dean went over to the dresser. He stared down at the phone then dialed the number even thinking about.  _ 310-8675-309.  _ Cas wasn’t sure what time it was there, or if Gabe would even be available to pick up. And the longer it took for him to pick up, the more Cas’ heart dropped.

When he was sure it was gonna send him to voicemail soon and he was on the verge of more tears, a cheerful voice that he recognized immediately boomed through the speaker. “Dean-o! Glad you called again, how’s my lil bro doing? Is he okay, eating enough? You taking care of him?”

Cas was shocked to know Gabe and Dean talked on what seemed like a regular basis. But he needed to talk to his brother.

“No, I mean umm… this is Cas. It’s me.”

“Cas! How are you? Why are you calling me from Dean’s house?” Gabe was full of questions, wasn’t he?

“I told dad. And he kicked me out, and so I’m staying here. For…” Cas didn’t even know how long. This could be a forever thing. His dad wasn’t just going to change his mind about this. Cas was a sinner in his eyes. “I’m safe and okay. I just wanted to let you know.”

The line went silent for a moment before Gabe let out a sigh. “I want to come get you.”

“You can’t. You have school and not enough room where you’re living anyways. I’m okay Gabe. I promise.” Silent tears streamed down Cas’ face, wanting nothing more right then than to hug his brother.

“I’m your brother, Cas. It’s my job to protect you. I’ll book a plane out a-and--”

“No, Gabe. Don’t let me ruin your plans. You got out, don’t come back here. Cas wiped away the tears, but they were replaced by more. “I’m okay. Dean, and the Winchesters, they’re taking care of me. I’m okay.”

Cas heard Gabe let out a sigh. He wanted to protect his brother, and he would, but maybe Cas was right. They could wait a little while until Cas came out to California. “Okay. But you call me every day!” Cas laughed but agreed. “I mean it. And I’m gonna try coming down with Kali for Christmas.”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay, Cas. I love you. Stay strong. You got this.” Cas couldn’t help but smile. It was a sad smile since he was still crying, but it was a smile nonetheless.

“I love you too. See you soon,” Cas said back, ending the call.

Dean walked back over, sitting next to Cas. He wasn’t sure what to say after that, so he just handed Cas his clothes. “Here are some clothes. Just a tee and some sweatpants, and a jacket if you need. But let me know if you need something else.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas took the clothes, standing and changing right there. They had been together long enough that it was comfortable, but Dean still looked down at his feet to give Cas some privacy.

Once Cas finished changing and dumped his clothes in Dean’s hamper, he sat next to Dean again. “It’s much warmer. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Angel.” Dean looked at Cas, and couldn’t help but admire how good he looked. In Dean’s favorite Metallica shirt and red jacket. Even the sweatpants that hung a little low and-- and Cas was sad, he didn’t need to oogle him right then. He stared into Cas’ sad eyes, and wiped some tears from his cheeks. “It’s late and it’s been a long night, we should probably head to bed soon.”

Cas nodded, moving to up to lay underneath the covers. Dean followed behind him. Although Dean would never admit it, he was the little spoon usually. Today though, he was the big spoon hanging on tight to Cas.

They could hear the muffled voices of everyone downstairs, which made Cas feel safer. Like no one could get him, because his family --  _ real  _ family, the Winchesters and Gabe -- would protect him. He snuggled in closer to Dean.

He felt Dean shift away. Cas was more than confused and turned to see Dean holding up a clock. The red numbers spelling out “12:35”.  _ September 18th _ . 

Dean shot him a smirk, laying the clock back down and facing Cas. “Happy--”

“Don’t say it,” Cas warned him. “Today has been bad enough.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Cas let out a choked laugh. “I mean it hasn’t been great, but today. The 17th of September has actually been pretty good.”

“Oh yeah? Explain it to me then.” Cas felt nerves in his stomach. Was there really more to this simple day, the day before his birthday, than he had thought about.

“Well, okay. So,” Dean sat up a little, ready for this. September 17th was the day we first met, the day we started started first grade together, the day we had our first kiss--”

“You remember the day we had our first kiss?” Dean really was a sap, Cas was gonna remember that for later.

Dean smiled at him, really looking at him. “Of course I did. It’s also the day I realized how much I love you. And the day I got you back. And today, the day you basically moved in. It isn’t all bad.”

Cas thought about it, and Dean was right. Yeah it was hard, what wasn’t. But maybe this one day. This one seemingly insignificant day, meant a lot more. “You’re right. Of course you are. Thank you.”

“Thank you. And it’s also the day before my favorite person in the world was born.” Cas rolled his eyes, but his smile was big.

“You know I hate my birthday.”

Dean was silent, and Cas regretted bringing it up. He should have just left it with “yeah maybe this was a good day”.

“Were you serious about wanting to marry me?” Dean’s voice was soft, timid. And Cas shrugged, well as best he could while half-laying down. “Today is never not going to be your birthday… but maybe it could be something else too.”

Cas squinted and tilted his head. He didn’t know where this was going.

“We’re adults, almost adults anyways. And like, it wouldn’t be anytime soon of course. And you could totally say no. But I was just thinking, maybe. Uhhh.” Dean took a deep breath, and held Cas’ hand. “Would you like to make September 18th, or--or 17th. Whatever, whenever you want. Cause it’s all up to you.”

“What is it, Dean?” Cas was about to laugh at how flustered Dean was getting. Dean jumped up from the bed.

“Wait right here, okay?” Cas nodded, more confused than ever. He watched Dean struggle with unlocking the door, and then he disappeared from sight.

Cas leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. God, he was in love with a hyper-active green-eyed goofy kid.

Dean came back in, holding a plate of strawberries and an empty water bottle. Now Cas was even more confused. What the hell was he planning?

Dean set the strawberries on the bed. “Your favorite, since the day you stole them,” Dean explained.

“I didn’t steal them! I was just, borrowing them?”

They both laughed, and Dean gave him a look Cas couldn’t place. Like he was so in love with him, he’d do anything. “You can’t borrow a strawberry.”

“Oh, bite me.” Cas had definitely been around Dean too long. He took a strawberry off the place, and slowly ate it. He watched as Dean took the water bottle and unscrewed the cap. Next he took off the little plastic ring around the top.

“Don’t worry, it was mine,” Dean said in response to Cas’ confused look, which only made him more confused. “So I think we should make this day, September 18th have a new meaning. A reason which should also make us have pie every single time.” Cas nodded along to who-knows-what Dean was planning. “And, you know if your dad ever tried to find you or I don’t know, do something -- it would probably help if your last name was different. And I would be glad to give you mine.”

Cas looked down at the plastic ring Dean was holding in his hand.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be plastic for long.” Dean laughed, holding Cas’ right hand. “I love you, Cas. More than anything. Before Cas could respond, Dean slid the ring onto Cas’ finger. He was too shocked to even tell Dean it wasn’t the right hand. “Will you marry me?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how do y'all feel about what just happened?? Also, since it was Gas' 18th birthday, I thought just this once we could go to September 18th!
> 
> \---
> 
> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed. Still no editor or Beta, all mistakes are mine. New posts should come every Monday.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos. It will really help me pop these out faster. And don't forget to bookmark, so you know when the next chapter come out!
> 
> To see more of moi, follow @shoeless_sam on Instagram! I post edits every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Photo and Video!) I also post updates and news related to this story on there.
> 
> I also have a youtube called Shoeless Sam where I post tutorials, edits, and maybe some reaction type videos (I have some recorded, but I need to edit that together). And I have an @shoeless_art on instagram, and you can find all my art and OCs on there!


End file.
